There is no known background art embodying the capacitive and resistive parallel parameter characteristics in a high voltage ignition transmission cable.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,451,764, 4,422,054 and 4,413,304 to same applicant features distributed capacitive parameter cables without resistive parallel components to inhibit high destructive voltages from appearing across the capacitive element.